Here I Am
by changkyuproject16
Summary: Kyuhyun yang bertubuh gendut menyatakan cinta pada Changmin. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi?/2nd Entry untuk ChangKyu Project 2016#FebruaryWithChangKyu


**Title: Here I Am**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun Changmin (ChangKyu couple)**

 **Other cast : Yunho, Eunhyuk**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: Yaoi, oneshoot, just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Kyuhyun yang bertubuh gendut menyatakan cinta pada Changmin. Changmin si pangeran tampan -menurut Kyuhyun- menerima pernyataan cintanya. Lalu apa yang terjadi?**

 **Happy reading**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyembunyikan tubuh -gendut -nya di balik dinding saat tiga orang namja berjalan melewatinya. Matanya memandang seorang namja yang berjalan di tengah. Napasnya berhembus cepat. Pipinya memerah.

"Bodoh" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

"Changmin-sshi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan setangkai mawar pada seorang namja di depannya.

"Hei, Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau tidak punya kaca di rumah, eoh?!"

"Mana mungkin Changmin mau menerimamu."

"Dasar namja gendut tidak tau diri."

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk mendengar cemooh dari beberapa siswa di sekelilingnya. Ia tetap mengulurkan bunga di tangannya pada sang pangeran tampan -menurut Kyuhyun.

Bisik - bisik tidak suka terdengar di samping telinga Kyuhyun. Beberapa siswa berkerumun di belakangnya. Entah penasaran, ingin mengejek, atau hanya sekedar ingin melihat saja. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar tawa meremehkan dari mereka.

Ia menarik napas panjang menguatkan hati. Ini pilihannya. Ia sudah menyukai Changmin sejak kelas satu SMP, dan sekarang ia sudah duduk di kelas tiga. Hampir tiga tahun ia menghabiskan hidupnya dengan mengagumi namja di depannya itu.

Rasa sukanya bermula sejak Changmin membantunya membawa buku ke ruang guru tiga tahun lalu.

 _"Aisshh..." rutuk Kyuhyun saat setumpuk buku di tangannya jatuh ke lantai. Ia mencoba memungutnya satu persatu sampai ada sepasang tangan yang membantunya._

 _Tampan_

 _Satu kata yang cocok untuk namja di depannya itu. Kyuhyun segera tersadar lalu menumpuk buku tersebut di tangannya. Namun lagi - lagi sepasang tangan itu kembali membantunya._

 _"Biar kubantu membawa."_

 _Kyuhyun seolah tersihir dengan pesona namja itu. Senyumnya seolah membuat Kyuhyun terbang._

 _"Terima kasih," balas Kyuhyun yang membawa lebih sedikit buku di tangannya. Suaranya terdengar gugup._

 _"Ke ruang guru?" Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan._

 _"Ayo, kuantar sekalian."_

 _Keduanya berjalan menuju ruang guru lalu kembali keluar setelah selesai mengantar buku tadi._

 _"Terima kasih untuk bantuannya. Aku permisi."_

 _Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah lalu segera berlari. Sedikit kesusahan dengan tubuhnya yang lumayan gendut._

 _Namja itu hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya lucu._

Dan rasa suka itu terus tumbuh di hati Kyuhyun. Diam - diam Kyuhyun selalu memperhatikan Changmin saat di sekolah. Stalker? Bukan, Kyuhyun tidak sefanatik itu. Ia hanya senang saat bisa melihat Changmin. Yah, meskipun dari kejauhan.

Rasa suka yang terus bertumbuh di hatinya perlahan berubah menjadi cinta. Dan pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun pada Changmin adalah buktinya.

Walau Kyuhyun tau. Mustahil seorang Shim Changmin mau menerima cintanya. Siapa dirinya? Kyuhyun bahkan hanya seorang namja gendut yang dikucilkan karena bentuk tubuhnya yang kurang ideal.

Meskipun kulitnya terlampaui putih untuk seorang namja, namun lagi - lagi penampilan yang membuat sebagian dari siswa - siswa tidak menyukainya. Ia tidak fashionable bahkan terkesan culun. Ditambah kaca mata tebal yang bertengger di kedua matanya, menambah kesan kuno padanya- yang sebenarnya berwajah manis itu.

Tapi toh Kyuhyun tetap Kyuhyun. Ia sudah mengumpulkan keberaniannya sejak tiga tahun lalu. Ia memilih mengungkapkannya sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali. Kalaupun harus ditolak, Kyuhyun siap. Itu sudah resiko yang dipikirkannya sejak dulu.

"Kyuhyun-sshi..." suara bass itu membuat Kyuhyun mendongak dengan gerakan pelan. Takut jika namja di depannya ini menampilkan ekspresi yang meremehkan.

"N-ne" Changmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam Sungai Han saat ini juga. Ia sudah biasa melihat senyum Changmin dari kejauhan. Namun melihat Changmin tersenyum padanya membuat hati Kyuhyun bersorak.

Changmin mengambil setangkai bunga dari tangan Kyuhyun. "Aku menerimanya."

Sontak keriuhan mulai terdengar di sekeliling mereka. Ada yang berteriak, membuka mulut, dan melotot tidak percaya. Tidak percaya Changmin mau menerima namja ehem, gendut itu.

"B-benarkah?" Kyuhyun juga shock. Ia bahkan hanya berpikir Changmin akan menolaknya.

"Ya, sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih."

.

.

.

"Changmin-ah, apakah kau sedang menyeret karung beras?" Seorang namja berambut blonde bernama Eunhyuk berseru. Suara tawa sontak menggema di sekitar lorong kelas.

Kyuhyun berhenti, membuat Changmin yang menggandeng tangan namja itu juga ikut terhenti.

"Hei, sobat. Kurasa kau butuh ke dokter mata."

Yunho menimpali lagi. Ia mendekati Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas genggaman tangannya pada Changmin. Ia menunduk. Ada rasa menyesal saat ini. Harusnya Changmin tidak perlu menerima cintanya. Cukup menolaknya dan hanya Kyuhyun yang diejek. Jika seperti ini Kyuhyun merasa bersalah pada Changmin. Changmin harus menerima ejekan karena dirinya.

"Tenanglah... ada aku." Bisik Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang berniat pergi dari sana.

"Oh, tidak. Kurasa Changmin mulai kehilangan pikirannya."

Tawa kembali terdengar. Eunhyuk entah sejak kapan sudah mendekati Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian sangat cocok." Ada nada mengejek di sana.

Changmin hanya diam namun wajahnya mengeras. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menunduk.

"Sudah selesai?"

Suara tawa di sekitar lorong kelas langsung lenyap seolah ditelan oleh suara datar milik Changmin.

"Ayo kita pergi, Kyu." Changmin menarik lembut tangan Kyuhyun yang nampak bergetar. Keduanya menghilang di belokan lorong.

"Kurasa Changmin sungguh kehilangan akalnya."

.

.

.

"Jangan bersedih." Changmin mengusap pelan tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin. Ada rasa heran di hatinya. "Kenapa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Changmin tersenyum menatap kedua mata bulat yang memandangnya ingin tau.

"Tidak ada alasan," ucapnya tulus. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Apa kau kasihan padaku?"

Changmin terbelalak, "Kenapa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Mungkin karena aku gendut, jelek, cupu, dan kutu buku. Mungkin saja kau..."

"Tidak!" sela Changmin cepat. "Apakah kau percaya pada Tuhan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Apa kau akan merubah kepercayaanmu saat mengerti jika Tuhan itu tidak berupa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Dari awal aku percaya jika Tuhan itu ada. Tidak peduli dengan Dia yang tidak berupa."

Changmin tersenyum mendengarnya. Jawaban Kyuhyun pas dengan apa yang ingin di dengarnya.

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya, bukan?" ucapnya dengan senyum. Kyuhyun tertegun menyadarinya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan bentuk fisikmu. Fisik akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Namun tidak dengan cinta. Aku hanya percaya jika cintamu tulus. Aku percaya itu."

Kyuhyun terpana mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"Dan sepertinya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak membantumu membawa buku ke ruang guru saat kelas satu dulu."

Kyuhyun terbelalak.

.

.

.

Tinggg

"Oi, Changmin!" Yunho melambaikan tangannya pada Changmin yang baru memasuki cafe.

"Wow, seorang CEO." gumam Eunhyuk saat Changmin berdiri di depannya. Changmin hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar gumaman kawan lamanya itu.

Ketiganya berpelukan bergantian. Sekedar melepas rindu dengan kawan sekolah dulu.

"Jadi... ada apa kau memanggil kami kesini? Tentunya untuk hal yang penting, bukan?" Tanya Yunho setelah mereka duduk.

"Ya, tentu. Tapi kita harus menunggu seseorang. Lebih baik pesan minuman dulu."

Keduanya mengangguk. Changmin kemudian memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Oh, ya. Kau masih bersamanya?" Yunho bertanya sembari menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Changmin hanya tersenyum tidak menanggapi.

"Maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun yang gendut dan berkacamata tebal itu?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan wajah shocknya. "Astaga. Aku tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana kau mau menjadi kekasihnya saat itu?"

Changmin lagi - lagi hanya tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel saat merasakan getaran pada sakunya.

"Changmin sungguh gila saat itu."

"Aigo... Dia memang aneh."

"Masih ada yeoja dan namja yang lebih baik dari Kyuhyun yang gendut itu padahal."

Changmin justru asyik berkirim pesan dengan seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Seorang namja tiba - tiba duduk di samping Changmin lalu mencium pipinya. Yunho dan Eunhyuk sontak membulatkan matanya.

Kaget karena seorang namja yang ehem manis tiba - tiba duduk di samping Changmin lalu mencium pipi Changmin tanpa aba -aba. Well, sepertinya kedua namja itu lebih terkejut karena melihat wajah namja manis itu.

Changmin tersenyum pada namja manis itu, "Belum, sayang."

"Tunggu... dia kekasihmu, Min?" Yunho menyela, di jawab anggukan oleh Changmin.

Eunhyuk justru bersiul, "Dia manis." Ucapnya mengedipkan mata kearah namja manis itu. Changmin sontak menatap tajam pada Eunhyuk.

"Oh, santai, kawan. Aku sudah punya kekasih. Jadi, tenanglah. Lagipula aku hanya mengagumi kekasihmu ini."

Namja manis yang sedang dibicarakan itu hanya tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya tersipu karena pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Hyukjae benar. Aigo...dia begitu manis. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan yang seperti ini, eoh? Andai kau dulu punya kekasih semanis dia. Kami tentu tidak akan mengejekmu yang menerima cinta Cho Kyuhyun yang gendut itu. Benar kan, Hyuk?" Eunhyuk mengangguk.

Changmin dan namja manis itu saling tersenyum penuh arti. Keduanya tidak berniat menanggapi.

Seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Kami akan segera menikah." ucap Changmin setelah pelayan berlalu. Ia menarik namja manis disampingnya itu untuk lebih mendekat.

"Wah, selamat, Min. Kau bahkan mendahului kami berdua."

Yunho dan Eunhyuk bergantian menyalami Changmin dan namja manis itu.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang." Namja manis itu bersuara setelah melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Changmin mengangguk.

"Kami harus pergi."

Yunho dan Eunhyuk mendesah kecewa, namun keduanya berusaha paham. Calon pengantin memang banyak urusan. Begitu pikir mereka.

"Baiklah. Kalian pasti sibuk menyiapkan pernikahan."

Changmin meletakkan dua lembar undangan di atas meja. Mereka berdiri.

"Kalian harus datang."

Changmin mengingatkan pada keduanya. Ia berlalu dengan menggandeng namja manis itu setelah berpamitan pada Yunho dan Eunhyuk.

"Changmin, dia luar biasa." Yunho menyenggol lengan Eunhyuk pelan. Keduanya kembali duduk setelah Changmin dan kekasihnya itu pergi.

"Oh, ya. Siapa nama kekasihnya tadi?"

Eunhyuk menepuk dahi, "Kita tidak menanyakannya tadi." matanya menangkap undangan di atas meja. "Ada undangannya, Yun. Kita lihat disini saja."

Yunho mengambil minuman lalu meneguknya, namun kedua matanya tidak lepas dari undangan yang sedang dibuka Eunhyuk.

BUURP

"MWO?" Keduanya berteriak bersamaan. Yunho bahkan sampai menyemburkan minuman di mulutnya. Beruntung tidak mengenai undangan di tangan Eunhyuk.

"J-jadi..." keduanya tergagap membaca tulisan di undangan.

 _ **WEDDING INVITATION**_

 _ **SHIM CHANGMIN**_

 ** _Dan_**

 _ **CHO KYUHYUN**_

"Dia Cho Kyuhyun?!" pekik keduanya bersamaan. Keduanya saling berpandangan tidak percaya.

.

.

.

Changmin melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang sang kekasih. Ia berjalan tanpa ingin berjauhan dengannya.

"Kau bahagia?" tanyanya pada kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menerawang, "Sangat."

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Kyuhyun ikut terhenti. Keduanya saling berhadapan. Ditatapnya sang kekasih yang sudah hampir delapan tahun menemani hidupnya.

Changmin tidak menyangka. Kyuhyun yang dulu gendut dan berkacamata bisa seperti ini sekarang. Lihatlah. Kyuhyun tampak menawan dengan tubuh rampingnya. Kekasihnya sekarang juga tidak memakai kacamata seperti dulu.

Ia berani jamin jika Yunho dan Eunhyuk pasti kaget saat membaca undangan darinya. Tidak ada yang menyangka seorang namja yang dulu bertubuh gendut bisa menjadi ramping saat ini. Sejak awal ia sudah bilang, fisik akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu dan hal itu juga berlaku pada Kyuhyun.

Changmin bersyukur. Waktu memang berlalu, namun rasa cintanya terus tumbuh pada Kyuhyun.

Kalaupun Kyuhyun tetap seperti dulu, ia tidak masalah. Changmin mencintai Kyuhyun bukan karena Kyuhyun dulu gendut. Changmin mencintai Kyuhyun bukan karena kekasihnya itu sekarang berbadan ramping.

Tidak

Ia mencintai Kyuhyun karena dia adalah Kyuhyun, bukan yang lain.

"Kau semakin cantik," ia mengusap pelan pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menahan tangan Changmin di pipinya. Ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Terima kasih karena terus disampingku."

Ada rasa lega di hatinya mendengar ucapan Changmin. Delapan tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar bagi Kyuhyun. Banyak hal yang terjadi termasuk perubahan bentuk tubuhnya.

"Aku juga berterima kasih," Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun, "Terima kasih telah hadir di hidupku."

Keduanya berpelukan lama di bawah pohon maple yang mulai menggugurkan daunnya. Kyuhyun menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Changmin.

"Aku bersyukur memilikimu," ucap Kyuhyun dibalik punggung Changmin.

"Aku lebih bersyukur karena kau masih tetap Kyuhyun yang dulu."

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Menatap jauh kedalam mata bulat sang kekasih.

"Saranghandago..." ucapnya tanpa ragu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata saat merasakan hembusan napas Changmin di wajahnya.

Changmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas, tanpa lumatan. Hanya sekedar menyampaikan perasaan tulusnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Nado, saranghandago..." bisik Kyuhyun pelan setelah Changmin menjauhkan wajahnya.

Changmin tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum lalu menerima uluran tangan Changmin. Keduanya berjalan santai dengan tangan yang saling bertaut.

 _"Cinta bukan sekedar kata 'aku mencintaimu' namun sebuah bukti jika 'aku selalu disini untukmu'." -Changmin._

 _"Mau sebanyak apapun kau berubah. Cinta akan tetap disana." -Kyuhyun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **changkyuproject16:** Ini adalah entry ke-2 untuk Project Changkyu 2016 yang akan terus berjalan sampai tanggal 29 February 2016. Terima kasih untuk para author yang telah mengirimkan fanfiksi-fanfiksinya kepada kami, kami sangat menghargai partisipasi kalian semua. Dalam project ini kami berharap ada partisipasi dua arah baik dari author yang ikut serta mengirimkan fanfiksinya untuk diikutsertakan dalam project maupun partisipasi dari reader sekalian untuk membantu menebak siapakah penulis sebenarnya dari setiap fanfiksi yang nantinya akan kami posting secara berkala.

Untuk para author yang berkeinginan untuk mengikuti project bisa langsung hubungi kami via PM maupun email di 0318changkyu , kami masih membuka kesempatan bagi kalian yang ingin meramaikan bulan February ini dengan fanfiksi-fanfiksi ChangKyu sampai tanggal 28 February 2016^^

Dan untuk para reader sekalian, _guess who's behind this story!_ Bisa saja ini fanfiksi karangan author favorite kalian^^


End file.
